It is known to treat fibers and fabrics, both natural and synthetic, with organopolysiloxanes to impart tactile properties such as flexibility, smoothness and "hand". Among organopolysiloxanes, aminofunctional organopolysiloxanes have been recognized to provide the most desirable hand. Several examples of such aminoorganopolysiloxane can be found in the prior art.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,247,592 to Kalinowski teaches treating synthetic textiles with triorganosiloxy endblocked polydiorganosiloxanes having diamino groups attached through a lower alkylene to a mono or difunctional siloxy units. U.S. Pat. No. 4,661,577 to Lane discloses aminopolysiloxanes with trialkylsiloxy terminal groups having at least one amino, diamino or substituted amino group linked to at least one trifunctional siloxy unit through an alkylene bridge, which may also contain heteroatoms. U.S. Pat. No. 5,073,275 to Ona discloses a composition and method for treating organic fibers with a different type of aminoorganosiloxane, one modified with the SiC bonded N-cyclohexylaminoalkyl radicals.